


It Means A Lot To Me

by InuShiek



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Muzzles, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Therapy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick is faced with more than he's prepared for on the job, he's forced to beat a hasty retreat. Unfortunately, this leaves his confused partner behind. He knows he owes her an explanation, but it will have to wait until he's had a chance to collect his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means A Lot To Me

**Author's Note:**

> As I was reading up on Nick's past, I saw this on the [Disney wiki](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Wilde): “After running outside to escape his tormentors, Nick broke down in tears, developing a triggering fear of muzzles and dislike towards prey mammals.”
> 
> I did some research on fox and rabbit behavior (though Judy's behavior didn't require bunny stuff) to get Nick's physical response as correct as I can. I also researched triggers to put a bit in here, but I purposefully didn't really go into the therapy because there are different forms. To the best of my knowledge, I don't have anything hurtful in here, but please let me know if I've got misinformation or need more tags. 
> 
> [Higgins is a hippo, and Delgato is a white wolf](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Zootopia_Police_Department) from the movie. Dr. Snowspot is a leopard and of my own creation.

It had been a long day. A tigress had held up a bank, and half of the precinct had surrounded her. Nick had started trying to work his charms on her and calm her down, but then she’d realized she was trapped. The tigress had resorted to baring her teeth and claws in an attempt to threaten her way out.

The tigress had spotted an opening and attempted to make a break for it, but Officer Higgins managed to grab her and pin her down. Judy darted in with handcuffs, swiftly restraining the thief’s hands while Officer Delgato secured a muzzle around her face. Judy had cleared the area as Officer Higgins hauled the irate tigress up off of the ground and guided her to the back of a patrol car. Judy sighed with a sense of accomplishment and rested her hands on her hips.

She’d looked over to her partner, expecting to get a proud smirk and a thumbs up for her assistance, but instead she’d been met with wide eyes, pinned ears, and a slightly twitching tail. Her own ears drooped, and Judy cautiously approached him. “Nick?”

The fox had jumped at hearing his name, and his gaze darted between the bunny and the tigress fighting against the hippo officer. “I-“ the tigress had shouted angrily, and Nick broke off what he was about to say.

Officer Hopps took a few more cautious steps toward her partner, and Nick actually stepped back away from her.

Nick had cleared his throat, sounding strangled, before he could speak. “I- I have to leave. Chief-“

“Go, Wilde.”

Officer Wilde visibly relaxed somewhat at the permission, leapt into their patrol car, and sped off, leaving his confused partner behind.

“Hopps, come with me back to the station,” Chief Bogo had ordered.

“But Nick-“

“Get in the car, Hopps. I’ll explain what I can.”

Judy had obeyed, casting a worried glance in the direction Nick had left.

Chief Bogo was quiet for a long while, but eventually turned down his radio to a minimum volume. “When he turned in his application to me, Wilde told me that he could not handle muzzles. He didn’t give me details as to why, but they set him off- trigger strong reactions in him. I agreed to accept his application and offered him a post as your partner on the condition that he see someone to help him work past it.”

“He never even mentioned this to me….” Judy murmured. She’d thought they shared everything.

“Wilde didn’t want to upset you. He’s been making progress, and I’ve been trying to avoid sending the two of you into situations that may require a muzzle while he continues seeing the therapist. He’ll contact you, Hopps. He just needs some time,” Chief Bogo assured his officer. They pulled up outside the police precinct, and Bogo parks the car. “Seeing as you are currently down one partner, parking duty, Hopps.”

Judy didn’t argue. Issuing parking tickets didn’t require her to be on high alert, so she could think about her partner and what to say to him when he came back.

She’d only issued thirty-seven tickets before her phone notified her of a message from Nick via a recording of the fox’s own voice saying “Hey, sly bunny.” She parked her small vehicle as quickly as she could, and nearly flung her phone she pulled it out of her pocket so hastily.

“ _Hey, Carrots. Can you come to my place? I’ll explain everything._ ”

Seeing the nickname had calmed her down considerably- at least Nick wasn’t upset at her. Officer Hopps quickly called Chief Bogo to let him know that Nick had contacted her, and the Chief snapped at her to just go before she finished explaining. She’d been immensely grateful, and sped off to join her partner.

When she arrives at Nick’s apartment, she realizes that she’s shaking. Why is she so nervous? Nick hadn’t been upset by _her_ ….. Except….Nick had backed away from her….

Had she somehow made him feel worse?

Guilt slams into Officer Hopps, and she takes a few deep breaths to calm down. Nick had called her Carrots and asked to see her. He can’t be too upset with her.

Judy smooths her ears down and knocks on the door. She silently vows to find out whatever she did to upset Nick and never do it again as she anxiously waits for an answer.

When the door swings open, Judy forgets all of her rehearsed lines as she stares up at her partner.

“Judy,” Nick sighs in relief, pulling the bunny into a hug and shutting the door in the same motion.

After a surprised gasp, Judy recovers and wraps her arms around the fox. “Are you ok?” she asks, feeling silly for asking the question.

Nick hesitates for a long moment before finally answering. “Better.”

Judy nuzzles into Nick’s shirt, and she realizes that he’s changed out of his uniform already. “Can you tell me what happened?” she asks quietly.

Now, Nick sighs, and releases the hug before pulling his partner over to take a seat, and he sits down opposite her. “I’ve been avoiding it for years… Remember how I told you about what the scouts did in my initiation?” the fox asks, and he waits for Judy to nod before continuing. “It….. It made muzzles a trigger for me. I just get…..so overwhelmed when I see one, and it’s even worse when a prey species is involved.”

“’A trigger?’” Judy asks, not understanding.

“It’s something that brings up something traumatic from your past. It triggers flashbacks and strong emotions. In my case, I start to panic whenever I _see_ a muzzle. I can usually control it enough to casually make my escape, but if it’s in someone’s hands…..it’s much worse. Especially if it’s in the hands of a member of a prey species.”

Judy covers her mouth, shocked. “I… I had no idea, Nick. Today-“

“Was…..way more than I was ready for. Before I turned in my application to be a ZPD officer, I went to Chief Bogo. I knew it would cause a problem, but he agreed to let me go ahead and apply so long as I started seeing a therapist about it. I’ve been improving, which is the only reason I handled what happened today so well. Last week, Dr. Snowspot got me to actually touch one….. So I’m a lot better, but not perfect obviously,” Nick admits.

Judy carefully reaches over to put her hand on Nick’s arm. “I’m proud of you, Nick. I just wish I’d known. I’ll do anything I can to help you.”

Nick shrugs, “I didn’t want you to worry, but….if….you could come to my next session? Dr. Snowspot said the next step is having a prey species in the room, and I’d like for it to be you.”

Judy’s eyes shine with emotion, and she nods. “Of course, Nick. When?”

“Tomorrow morning. I already cleared it with Chief Bogo,” Nick admits, smiling.

Now, the bunny playfully rolls her eyes. “Of course you did.”

Nick chuckles quietly before he sobers again. “Judy… I… It means a lot to me. Thanks.”


End file.
